Meaning Of My Dream
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: When Naomi starts to have a very strange dream about who she is, she asks the Autobots who help her get through the unexpected results of something innocent.
1. Decepticon Of The Day

I sat there staring down at the page in my lap and I tried to think of something to write. I was working on a paper that was due the beginning of the coming week. I had not come up with a single idea that would work. I sighed and readjusted so that I could look around. My mom had told me that I should get to writing it since it was due soon. I had writer's block from the pressure of a due date. I wrote all the time for fun, but I could not under any sort of pressure.

I looked around me to see what everyone was doing. My eyes caught my sister and brother run across the room with Bumblebee following close behind. Ironhide was sitting on the far side of the room, looking in the nearby room. Every once in a while, he would laugh. I could see from where I was that Ironhide was talking to Ratchet who was repairing Optimus after an attack from the Decepticons. I saw then my mom and dad sitting together talking. They weren't laughing but from what I could see, my mom was smiling.

I got up from the tall chair I had climbed on and slipped down the side of the chair. I started over to the laughing Autobot. He was definitely talking to Ratchet. When he saw me nearby, he started talking in Cybertronian. I was raised around the Autobots so I knew how to talk in it. It was not the same as English but, it is like being raised around a language to the point it almost became second nature to talk in it. I knew two different languages that I had talked all my life. So, I knew what they were saying.

"Oh, Ratchet. You ol' rust bucket. I think ya need your optics checked. That ain't the right tool. Oh, come on. I ain't a medic and I could see that!" Ironhide laughed. I looked in to see the fuming medic staring holes into Ironhide who was cracking up. I bite back a laugh as I began to look at his patient.

Optimus was off-line. He hated anything medical to be done, so Ratchet almost always had him off-line, unless it was dangerous to do so. Optimus looked so peaceful. He was fully stretched out on the berth. His form seemed completely relaxed. I wanted closer. I knew that Ratchet would be furious. I wanted to comfort the Autobot who was laying there. I knew he hated to be in medic's care since he was like many humans. He didn't like the idea, he just wanted to be okay and out of there. He was almost afraid.

I looked up at Ironhide just in time to see him look at me. He gave me an Autobot version of a wink and looked back at Ratchet. He nearly toppled over with laughter.

"Ironhide, would you mind taking me in there?" I asked in Cybertronian. He looked down in response, and put out his hand for me to climb onto. He walked in still talking to Ratchet and put me down on the berth Optimus was on. Ironhide just laughed at the look on Ratchet's face. It was price-less. He looked completely shocked, and angry in the same second. It was hilarious.

"So, what'cha say? You'll do it?" I knew then that Ironhide was pushing Ratchet past where he wanted to be. I had missed the beginning of the conversation but in that minute, as a precaution, I climbed Optimus' hand, and sat on the other side.

"GET OUT YOU OLD BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Ratchet threw any nearby tool that he could get his hands on. Ironhide laughed as he dodged each one. Something distracted him for a mere second, and one tool, something that looked like an advanced screw driver, was thrown and landed so it was stuck in his right optic. Ratchet stood in utter suprise for a second, and then a smug smile came across his mouth plates. Ironhide was grinning from one audio to the other. Ironhide did slowly walk out of there, watching where he stepped, so he wouldn't crush any tool, and went out of the room laughing. Ratchet was laughing and mumbling something at the same time.

"Okay, that was funny", I couldn't help but say. Ratchet gave me a death stare. "Oh, come on Ratch. You have to agree! That was funny! Never mind. How close are you to finishing his repairs?"

"Close enough. If you can keep the over-sized rust bucket out of here, then I will be done sooner. He will be awake when I have finished everything that I can while he is off-line", Ratchet replied picking up a tool he had thrown at Ironhide. He gave me a lift to the floor via his hand. "If you keep Ironhide busy, I may finish Optimus' repairs within the hour."

"Alright. I'll keep them away. Have fun!" I giggled as I heard Ratchet say something about repairs not being fun in the first place. All I could do was laugh.

I looked around and found my siblings finally sitting beside my parents. Not far from them sat Ironhide with Bumblebee trying to find a way to get the tool out of his eye without breaking the tool or hurting Ironhide. I walked over as I heard the conversation.

"How did you even get that in there?" A puzzled Bumblebee asked.

"Easy. Got Ratchet mad. That mech just needs a spear and he will be perfect for long-distance battles. Too bad that a sound distracted me so Ratchet managed to throw it so it landed in my optic."

"Ya know Ironhide, I missed the talking before hand, but you did seem ta tick the guy off", I added. He laughed as Bumblebee positioned himself to pull the tool out. He had one foot on Ironhide's chest and both hands wrapped around the tool. Ironhide was sitting up, but it looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I'm gonna pull Ironhide. Hold still!" Bumblebee pulled on it as hard as he could. Ironhide groaned. Loud. There were cracking sounds. Most of which were sickening crunchs. "Got it!" Bumblebee pulled it free, but he fell backwards doing so. The optic hung from it's socket. Ironhide in response pulled the optic out completely. I couldn't even look. It was nasty.

"So, from what I have heard, you played with Ratchet's temper and got a tool to the optic for it?" I turned at the voice, and saw Optimus standing beside the medic bot. Ironhide also turned and Ratchet began to laugh. Optimus just smiled and shook his head. "I guess you really did. You can't go around with one optic. Now, you will be at the mercy of the mad medic". Ratchet laughed evilly to prove Optimus' point. I was nearly in tears from laughter. Optimus sat down with Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee.

These four Autobots had purchased a warehouse outside of the town, though it was still a fair distance from our actual home. The Autobots said that they needed some time to be able to be alone, and having that many Autobots in one space was difficult. Soldiers didn't stay with these Autobots, which was kind of nice. This place was deserted, and the trees in the front of it was growing so high that the Autobots could stand in the grass nearby without being seen. They had cleaned everything, and made it more comfortable for humans to live there. Every once in a while, we would stay for a day, but normally we would just go back to the hotel just inside of the town.

"Optimus? Could you tell a story about fighting the Decepticons?" I asked. He would tell us a story if we were good, and he could think of one. Ironhide told the stories more often about the Decepticons, but we liked Optimus' tales better. We just didn't tell Ironhide that!

"Well... I could if you would like. What story would you like to hear?"

"What about your first battle with Egatron?" Desiree, my little sister asked. She didn't pronounce the first part of their names. Ratchet was Chet, Ironhide was Hide, Bumblebee was Bee, Megatron was Egatron, and Optimus was Mus. Those were the ones she said the most.

"Alright. It all started when Egatron...", Optimus told us the story and my brother and sister fell asleep in my mom's lap while I curled up in Optimus'. I had always done this, since I was a little girl. I fell asleep just before the end of the story.

"She's cute. Mostly when she lays in your lap Optimus Prime", Bumblebee spoke softly trying not to wake me up. This made Optimus smile and gently start stroking my back.

"Yes. I agree. The funny part is that I can't get her to do that to me!" Sam, my dad added, "How'd you do it?"

"I didn't. She chose to lay there. I just didn't stop her."

"She curls up against my foot!" Ironhide stated.

"She lays against my leg", Ratchet mumbled.

"And she sleeps against my side", Bumblebee said.

"She never sleeps touching the rest of us. Only you four Autobots. Maybe she just likes the feel of the metal. I have taught her how to repair vehicles. She wanted to do that, and she even helps me when someone brings a car in", Mikaela, my mom mentioned.

Bumblebee brought us, the Witwicky family, to the hotel for the night, and the next morning we arrived around mid-day. I looked around, and I could see Ratchet working on a datapad, and I could see Ironhide talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. As I got closer, I coud see who Ironhide was talking to.

"Afternoon Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet. Are we going to be here all day?"

"No, I was going to go for a drive today. Would you like to come along?" Optimus asked.

"Sure. That would be fun!" I started to jump. Optimus and Ironhide chuckled as Optimus transformed and I climbed in.

"We should be back soon Ironhide. Naomi, you should ask your parents to come with me." Optimus said. I groaned since I forgot to ask. He pulled up beside them as I asked them. When he was satisfied that I had asked, he started to drive away. I snuggled into his seat.

"Optimus Prime, how come you wanted to go for a drive? I thought you liked the warehouse", I tried to figure out why he would chose to leave the warehouse instead of being with his friends.

"Sometimes, I need to get away. I just need some time to not worry and to relax without the others." I could tell there was a smile behind his voice.

"Oh. That makes sense. Why did you bring me then? I thought you wanted-", I was cut off due to an explosion that made Optimus swerve out of the way.

"Optimus to Autobots. We are under attack. This is our location...", there was a list of numbers that I completely missed. "When I stop, you run. Hide as quickly as you can. Now!" He came to a sudden stop and I jumped up as soon as I unbuckled and I ran. When I turned in my hiding spot to look, Optimus was fighting Barricade. He had both blades out as Barricade tackled him to the ground. Optimus got up and gave Barricade a taste of his blade. Barricades arm began to leak energon as Optimus put away his blades to hit with both hands.

Barricade bent Optimus' arm in a way that looked very painful. Optimus gave him a right hook and sent Barricade crashing down. Ironhide, and Bumblebee arrived as soon as Barricade hit the ground. Ironhide came up a minute later and jumped at Barricade. From where I was standing, I could see the mistake.


	2. Prank Time

Ironhide HAD done a great job of tackling, and knocking off-line, someone. Optimus Prime. _**OPTIMUS PRIME. **_His own **leader** layed beneath him. Ironhide finally figured this out, and was slinking off of Optimus.

While this was going on, Bumblebee came up beside the Decepticon and punched him in the gut. Barricade smacked Bumblebee who nearly went flying into Ironhide. From where I was, I could see Bumblebee hit Barricade and Barricade in response grabbed onto Bumblebee and I heard him growl in pain. He kicked Barricade and the Decepticon went flying. Bumblebee ripped the Decepticon's arm off which sent the Decepticon limping away. Bumblebee turned to Ironhide and the off-line leader of the Autobots.

"Is he okay Ironhide?"

"Tell you the truth, I don't know. I hope so. I really do", Ironhide let out a simulated sigh. He helped Optimus up and had Bumblebee lean Optimus against his side. "Thanks 'Bee. I guess I just hit 'im a little hard". He waved Bumblebee to come and get me.

I ran out to them, and I saw more of the actual damage. Ironhide had energon all over his hand. He was perfectly fine other than the scrapes on his armour. Bumblebee had a cut going from where a human elbow would be, down to his wrist. I looked up at Optimus. His face looked badly damaged. An optic was no longer lit. Many cuts littered his face. Blue energon dripped from the wounds. His arm was bent basically backwards. No wonder Optimus was off-line. Energon dripped from his arm as well.

I got my communicator out and went through the two menus to find Ratchet's name. We had a cell phone type of thing. Each human that was around the Autobots did. It was black with a red Autobot symbol that was used as the controls to choose the Autobot that you wanted to contact. Each one came with a certain signal that the Autobot could identify. It rang for a minute and then, "Ratchet here. What do you need Naomi?"

"Optimus and Bumblebee are hurt. Ironhide is fine."

"Who is hurt the worst? Can the lesser injured Autobot transform? And what about the other?"

"Optimus. He is unconscious, so no, he can't transform. Bumblebee...", he nodded to me, "...can. What now?"

"Have 'Bee put Optimus in the back of Ironhide in vehicle mode. Use a tarp to cover him, and the straps in the back to keep him there. And yes I know he's too big. Bring them here as soon as possible. Ratchet out." Ironhide and Bumblebee had thankfully been listening and so Ironhide transformed without a word.

Bumblebee tried to place Optimus in the back as carefully as possible. When Bumblebee had him as close to being completely inside the back of the truck as possible, he pulled the straps over Optimus' bent legs, and across his arms. He put one more securing Optimus around the back and chest. It was a mess of straps that kept him in place. They did for some reseason have a tarp large enough to cover him. I got in Ironhide and we were on our way.

We got to base very soon and Ratchet took Optimus out of the back of Ironhide vehicle mode so he could transform. I looked at the way Ratchet held Optimus. He held him close to his chest making sure that the leader wouldn't fall. He let a simulated sigh and shook his head. I could see him look over Optimus' face and over each cut and gash in his face, and the look in Ratchet's optics was compassion, and sadness. Ratchet turned and saw me. "Hey, Naomi. Need a lift?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait till Ironhide can give me one." He nodded and a minute later I was on Ratchet's shoulder thanks to Ironhide. "Is I going to be hard to repair him?"

"Sort of. His internal repair systems have already started on his arm. I will have to replace most of the armour for his face. He will be off-line for that, but there in no reason for him to off-line for me working on his arm. He will be complaining quite a bit".

"Why is he unconscious in the first place? I mean, I know I saw Ironhide knock him out in the first place, but why hasn't he come back on yet?"

"Mostly due to the amount of repairs needed. His systems are trying to lessen the pain. It's a way of protecting us. We can over-ride it if required."

"Oh. Is it just because he is the leader that you are worried about him?" I asked. I saw him look down at Optimus, and then I felt him move in a way that was different from the way he had before.

"No. He's more than a leader. He's a friend. If you noticed, he spends his time with us. He makes us laugh, and we in return make him laugh. If we need to talk about something that is bothering us, we go to him as a friend. He talks about it as a friend as well. He cares, Naomi. He cares", Ratchet put Optimus down gently on the berth when we arrived in the med bay. He gave me a lift down from his shoulder and I climbed down the ladder that was placed nearby.

"I am going to find my parents. See ya Ratch. Good luck", I said. He waved to me then began complaining. I couldn't help but laugh. When I left the room, Desiree and Eric, were running screaming while my mom and dad tried to catch up. I knew they would have trouble catching them so I ran up beside the twins, and pulled them up into the air. They squealed until I put them down, and then we all broke into laughter.

"Where's Mus?" Desiree asked. They both seemed to like him the most. If he wasn't around, they would go after Ironhide, or Ratchet. They like all of the Autobots, but Optimus seemed to be swarmed each time he walked through the door.

"He's busy Des. Hey, there's Ironhide over there though!" And with that, they both ran over to Ironhide, and he scooped them up and the three laughed. I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong, honey?" My mom asked.

"They... I just... They have such parents, and I don't even know mine. You guys have done such much for me but-"

"You can't help but wonder where you came from right?" I nodded. She sighed, "Honey, I understand. But, at least you have us."

"How can I repay you? What about Optimus and the Autobots? Sometimes... I think I'm not even worth it. I have no idea who I am. Where I came from. I'm not a Witwicky. I'm not an Autobot. So, what am I? I am better off alone anyways. You should of left me where you found me. All I do is cost you money."

"Hey, that's not true. We raised you. We love you Naomi. You have us as parents. Ya know, Optimus helped raise you too. If you are ever down, like you are now, you can go to him since he loves you like a daughter."

"I'll never be his daughter! Heck, I'm not even your daughter! I'm not worth it", I cried. I sat against the nearby wall, and pulled my legs up to my chest. I just sat there and cried. I heard my mom sit down beside me. She slowly rubbed my back as I cried. The ground shook just slightly as an Autobot walked up. I felt the ground moving away, as they picked me up. I looked into the optics of the Autobot, and I saw that it was Bumblebee.

"Hey, Naomi. What's the matter?" Bumblebee asked walking to the Transformer sized couch, and sitting down. I sighed and tried to pull away, but he lifted me up to his face.

"Nothing that's important. Hey. I have an idea. Do you mind bringing me over to Ironhide?" I had come up with an idea that could be very fun. He held on to me a tiny bit tighter, which I gather was his way of giving me a hug. He handed me to Ironhide, and I whispered in his audio, my idea. He laughed and ran to tell Ratchet. Of course, he forgot that I was on his shoulder. My screaming made him stop dead in his tracks.

"'Hide, word of advice. If you don't want me to blow you audio, don't forget that I am on your shoulder!" I fell off his shoulder and landed in his hand. He rubbed his audio and continued walking to Ratchet. When we got there, I noticed it had been a hour or two since we arrived, because Ratchet was almost finished the repairs on Optimus' face. Ironhide placed me beside Optimus, and proceeded to tell Ratchet what I told him. An evil smile spread across his face.

"You evil little girl. I like it. I'll tell you when the repairs are finished", Ratchet replied to the information.

"Ironhide should wait just outside the door. He could just hear Optimus get up. I am going to wait in here", I added. Ironhide nodded and stood up. He knew that Optimus would be upset by Ratchet having him on-line to do the repairs on his arm. I got out of the way and Ratchet put me on a stool that he brought up beside the berth. It wasn't long befire the repairs of his face were finished, and Ratchet brought Optimus back on-line.

"Hey, sleepy head", I laughed when he looked at me. A smile crossed his face.

"Hello, Naomi. What are you doing in here? When did we arrive back here? Do you mind informing me of what happened?"

I sighed, "First, you tell me what you remember."

"I was tackled. Ironhide I believe. He was able to nearly destroy my face but, I am not mad at him. It went dark in one optic, and then I awoke under the care of Ratchet."

"Well, Ironhide missed Barricade and he thought you were him, so he attacked. Ironhide brought you home after Barricade was sent running by Bumblebee. Your face was badly damaged by Ironhide. It was an accident, and I bet he's sorry."

"Ow Ratchet! Is it completely necessary to repair my arm?" Optimus asked looking at Ratchet. When Ratchet nodded Optimus groaned. He nearly sat back, but Ratchet wouldn't allow it. Optimus closed his now fully working optics, and closed his mouth. It was as close to gritting his teeth as possible, and it was kind of funny to look at.

"Finished", Ratchet grinned, As Optimus stood up, Ironhide came in and grabbed Optimus' legs, and Ratchet hooked his arms under Optimus'.

"What are you doing?" Optimus cried out. The two others laughed and Optimus squirmed. "Ironhide! Ratchet! What in the universe are you doing?" I couldn't help laughing as Optimus tried to get free. I walked out after them and caught the look on my families faces, and on Bumblebee. Each look said 'what in the world are they doing'. I smiled and my mom took out her phone and record the event.

Everyone followed as they laughed at Optimus being carried by Ironhide and Ratchet, and yelling out for them to say what was going on. Suddenly, he realized where we were headed. There was a large pond behind the warehouse. It was too deep for us to go to without an Autobot watching us. It was also fairly wide.

"No. No. No! Ironhide! Ratchet! Please, don't, please!" And with that, Ironhide and Ratchet threw Optimus as far as possible, with him yelling all the way. We watched as Optimus went under the water, and came up in a few minutes. He coughed the water out of his intakes, and gave the two laughing mechs a playful death glare. He came out of the water, and was caught off-guard another time as Ironhide grabbed onto him and went running, and jumped into the water. After Optimus recovered, Ironhide began to splash him, "Help! Bumblebee!"

"Coming!" Bumblebee ran into the water in the same fashion Ironhide did, and was tackled by Ratchet. We humans almost passed out from laughter. We knew Optimus was going to get me for this. Especailly when Optimus glared at me.


	3. The Dream

After a few hours, the four soaked Autobots came out of the water laughing. I was standing on the outside of the group of humans. That was when Optimus came up to me. He began to shake the water off of his armour, soaking me in the process. I screamed as he ran off to the other Autobots. My mom came up beside me.

"Oh, he is going to get it!" I laughed. She smiled as she draped a towel around me. I looked at the it, and I found that it was a flame design, so it was from Optimus. I glared at him as he looked at me.

"You started it. That was coming, and you knew it. You weren't prepared. At least he gave you a towel. Ironhide or Ratchet might not have given you one. What made you pick on him in the first place?"

"Easy. He works too much. While he does spend time with us, he spends more time in his office. I want to prank him, so that I can keep him out of there. I like making him laugh as well." I thought about it. He had a wonderful laugh. It was deep and rich, and it made me feel wonderful inside. I shook my head gently as I turned to look at him. His smile was great as well. He seemed to be perfect. He was calm, and playful. He was caring, and understanding. A thought came into my mind that I dismissed. "We should get back to base now. That way we can talk, without feeling even smaller, since they are standing."

We all went back to base, and we each had a ride with the walking Autobots. My parents were both on Bumblebee's shoulder. Desiree and Eric were on Optimus' hands while I was riding on his shoulder. He was watching them, as I was watching the ground. I would tell him if there was something he could trip on. My brother and sister were climbing, which was why Optimus was paying more attention to them instead of the ground. When we got inside, he lowered his hand closer to the table, and they held on tightly, not allowing him to put them down. He began to lightly shake his hands, causing them to laugh and lose their grip. They fell the very short distance and landed on their backs laughing. He chuckled offering his hand for me to climb on to, as I decided to do something kind of like what they did. I crawled behind his head making it that much harder for him to reach me.

"Oh, I see how it is. You want to play like that? All right", he said. I was suprised when he did nothing. He said something that I couldn't hear, and that was when he made his move. He was suddenly running as fast as he could, but not to hard, so that I wouldn't fall off. I heard him laugh as I saw Ironhide out of the corner of my eye. Optimus ran towards him, and then Ironhide threw a bucket full of ice water at me, and I screamed. Ironhide laughed loudly as he pulled my shivering form out from behind Optimus' head. Optimus grabbed a large towel and began to dry his neck.

"Th-th-th-that w-w-w-was c-c-c-cruel", I managed through my chattering teeth. Optimus took me back from Ironhide and held me close to his spark to help me warm up. I held onto his armour as he stroked my back. When I was finally warm enough, I looked at him as he started towards the table so that we humans could talk to the Autobots without having them tower over us, or making them bend down to us. He gently put me down, and handed me a blanket to keep warm. My mom came up to me and put her arm around me.

"I want to show you something. I may have shown you it but, if I didn't now may be a good time", she softly said. My father took something out of his pocket and handed to me. It was a chain, and on the chain, there was a large circle. On one side of the circle, there was an Autobot symbol. On the back was a small list of names, instructions, and at the bottom was Cybertronian writing. I was still learning the how to write in their language so I needed one of them to translate what it said. The Autobots all were seated nearby and they had begun a conversation.

When it looked like they were finished talking for the minute, I asked, "Would any of you be able to read this?" Ironhide held out his hand and I put the necklace in it. He held it up to his face.

"No. Maybe one of the others", and with that he handed the necklace to Ratchet.

"I haven't read any Cybertronian writing in a long time. 'Bee or Prime might be a better choice", and the necklace was handed to Bumblebee.

"No. I'm not good at reading this type", and that was when Optimus was my only chance to find what it says.

"Where did you get this? I have never seen this type of object", Optimus looked over the writing.

"When we found her, this was around her neck. I saw the Autobot symbol, so I knew you guys should probably be involved with her. That is why I asked for you to help raise her Optimus", my mom replied. He nodded then looked at me.

"It seems that you are important. It says that a secret lies within you, and that one of us is the key. It says that with love, we can find it. I don't fully understand what it means but I can write it out in English so that we can look it over whenever we wish", he placed the necklace gently over my head since the chain was long enough. He did what he said he would and wrote it out by hand.

It said that with my love for a certain, correct Autobot, something inside of me would change for the better. I had no idea what it meant but Optimus clarified that if I fell in love with the right Autobot they would be the key for the changes. I asked him if he knew who it was and he said that he had no idea. So now I had to find the right one. That was going to be hard. We talked about it until it was time to go home. By then I had curled up in Optimus' lap, and was slowly falling asleep. For a minute I wanted to ask him if he even wanted me to lay there in the first place, but I saw him move his hand towards me and place it by my head as something to use for a pillow. I smiled and moved towards it. I felt him chuckle and I wanted to go to sleep. Bumblebee came over and moved me away from Optimus.

"Sorry Naomi. Your parents want you to go home now. I know you want to stay", Bumblebee commented when I moaned. He put me down and transformed, then I climbed in. He had brought the rest of my family home already. I could tell it was late when I began to fall asleep. I stroked his seat and he responded with a mechanical whine.

" 'Bee, what do you think of the situation?"

"I think it may be very important. You alreadly have feelings for us all, so it can't be too hard. Let your heart decide", he happily replied. I thought about it. He was so right. I cared about all of them. It really woudn't be that bad. I would take his advice.

"How woud you describe the others? Optimus? Ironhide? Ratchet? Those are the only three I really know."

"Ironhide can be caring and have a softer side. With you and the children the most. Ratchet worries for the safety of us. You may have a chance of really getting to know him since you can repair cars. Optimus... There are only good things to say about him. He is the kindest Autobot there is. He is the one who can be understanding, and he has the worst job of all"

"And that is?"

"Being the leader. He has to be strong enough to be able to support us. He can't waiver, or give up. He has to set the example. It has to be hard on him. He just never shows it", Bumblebee let out a simulated sigh. I stroked his seat again. He was full of knowledge that was useful for me. I realized that I wasn't always easy to work with. Optimus was the one who had said that he could teach me how to write in their language. When I was being taught how to speak in it, I would yell and scream at him while he tried to teach me. I flinched at the memory.

"Do you think he'd let me learn to fight?" I asked. Bumblebee thought for a moment before responding

"It's possible. He may not. He may. I can't tell you, only he can. He isn't that scary, and you even like to make him the target in your pranks. Just ask him."

"Yeah, I think he'll say no. Just because I make it so difficult for him to get anything done", I smiled proud of myself.

"He'll be away from base for a while, Naomi", Bumblebee ended my being happy with that news. I got out and as I did I dragged my hand along his door frame. I walked into house, then my room, and layed on my bed. My walls were covered with drawings of all of the Autobots at the nearby warehouse. My favorite ones seemed to be of Optimus. I looked up at the ceiling. I fell asleep not long after.

_A cube floated through the air and light came from it. A strange transformer looked at me. Her optics were blue like Optimus' . Her body was light blue with the edges of certain areas pink. Her shoulders came to a point, that was raised like a sleave-less shirt. The armour around her legs looked like a short skirt. Her hands were pink and her face was a very light gray. She looked into my eyes, and I saw something. A reflection. But of who? _

_I saw the worried faces of two of the Autobots. A yell from another. I couldn't tell who. There was sounds of metal meeting. More screams from the last Autobot. Two red optics looked at me. A Decepticon. _

I woke up sweating and looking around. I was out of breath, but I couldn't figure out why. I got out of bed and looked out the window. Bumblebee was in the driveway so I knocked on the window to get his attention. That didn't work. I opened the window and called out to him. He transformed and came up to the window.

"Yes Naomi?"

"I had a nightmare. I'm scared 'Bee", and I started to climb out the window. I knew my mom wouldn't be mad if I was climbing out to one of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can we call Optimus? Then the three of us can talk", I replied. He nodded and placed me on the ground to transform, so that I could sit inside of him to talk to them.

"I'm going to call him now", he mentioned once I was inside.

"Optimus here", his voice sounded rougher than normal. I realized that we probably just woke him up.

"Did we wake you sir?" Bumbebee asked what was going through my mind. I heard a sound on the other side of the line.

"It's fine. I'm awake now. What is it Bumblebee?"

"Naomi wanted to talk to us, sir. She said that she had a nightmare and that she wanted to talk to us both about it", Bumblebee responded. I heard more sounds. I inwardly groaned.

"I... I saw a cube. I saw symbols on the cube that looked like ones you are trying to teach me. Then I saw a female Autobot. There was a reflection in her optics but I couldn't see what it was. Then there were screams of pain. It think they were from one of you four. Then I saw two of you guys but I don't know who. A yell from one of the other ones I couldn't see. I think the last one was fighting, and it was screaming. I'm sorry, but it was too hard to see who was who", I waited for a responce. The only one was more sounds Optimus' end.

Bumblebee spoke first, "The Allspark was a cube. It was destroyed though".

"Could you describe the female more, please Naomi?"

"She was blue and pink. There was no Autobot symbol on her though. I could draw her for you. What are you doing Optimus?"

There was a loud sound. I heard a voice. Ratchet's voice. Optimus said something to him but it was said softly enough so I couldn't hear him. "I'm getting a few things ready. I leave in a few hours." An another sound.

This time I heard Ratchet clearly, "Let me help you Optimus. You are going to drop those."

"Optimus, maybe I could just talk to you when you get back?"

"Thank you Naomi. I will try to contact you when I arrive at my destination. I will talk to you then. Optimus out". I sighed. I never even asked him how long he would be away. I yawned and got out so Bumblebee could let me back into my room. I smiled as he said good-night.

Before I got up the next morning, Optimus left the base, but came to my house and left something for me.

"Naomi! Time to get up!" My mom called from downstairs. I got dressed, and combed my hair. Today, I was dressed in yellow pants, with my black shirt. I like to dress like the Autobot's paint jobs. Bumblebee and Optimus had the most unique designs. Bumblebee had the stripe, and Optimus had the flames. Everything I have was either flames, or stripes. I drew the Autobot symbols on my notebooks as well. My entire family had things with those designs.

I walked down stairs were my mom had prepared breakfast. Desiree was drawing pictures, while Eric was playing with some toy cars.

"Whatcha drawing Des?" I asked as I sat down.

"Mus!" Desiree grabbed another crayon. I laughed as I grabbed the blue one she was using and I began to draw the Autobot girl I saw in my dreams.

"Oh Naomi. You just missed Optimus. He had something for you", my dad said as he placed a package on the table, "He said that you should open it just before he returns. He said he will be back at the end of the week. Until then, you should work that assignment. He dropped that off, since you forgot it at the warehouse."

"Thanks dad", I smiled and finished my breakfast. When I did, I went back upstairs and placed the package on the desk in my room. I finished the project, and so I started to try to guess at what the package could be. I knew the week would fly by. Then I could find out the suprise.


	4. Finding The Key

On Friday, as soon as I got out of school, my communicator beeped. I slightly groaned as I pulled it out. I saw it was a call, and that is was Bumblebee.

" 'Bee? What's up?"

"I'm parked nearby. I have the package Optimus sent in my trunk. Your mom gave it to me, since Optimus is gonna arrive in a few hours. I'm here to bring you to the warehouse", Bumblebee replied. I smiled. Finally I could open it! I ran up to him and he popped the trunk. There was the package and I ran around to get into him. As soon as I was inside with the door shut, he buckled my seat belt, and drove off. I ripped the paper off, and opened the box. A note was on the top. I could tell it was from an Autobot because it was a large piece of paper that had been folded.

_"This is for you since I found the one you were wearing had been ripped. I am glad that was the only thing that was destroyed or hurt. I will see you when I arrive. Optimus"._

Inside, sat a new dress. It had the familiar flame design and the style of dress was the same as the on that I had been wearing when Barricade attacked us. I had only noticed that it was ripped when I took it off at home. The dress I had been wearing that day was green, but I didn't even really like it. This was so sweet. He had noticed that what I was wearing was ripped, so he replaced it. It was my size too.

"Would it be possible to stop where I could change?" I asked, still looking the dress over.

"I thought you would want to. You can change at base. He should be there after you have finished", he responded while laughing gently.

"How has he been? I mean, if you have tallked to him", I inquired. I really did want to know how he had been. I would have wanted to know if it was any Autobot that had been away.

"I spoke to him today. By the sound of his voice alone, he's tired. But, that's normal for Optimus", Bumblebee sighed. I knew he was right. Optimus had trouble recharging at base and away. Bumblebee's voice brightened, "There has been no Decepticon attacks lately, and Optimus is in a good mood".

"Did you know what was in here?"

"Yes. I did. He told me when he returned from a drive. Why Naomi?"

"I think it's so nice of him to give me a new dress. I didn't even like the dress I had on that day. It was clean and a dress. That's the only reason I wore it. Who noticed?"

"Is it strange that he found that it was ripped? Optimus never told us until he had the new one. No one else noticed. Said it was when you climbed into his lap that he found the rip", he replied as we turned onto the road that lead almost straight to the warehouse. The road from here on was gravel, and it was very uneven.

At the thought of the gravel, I piped up, "Is the road near the warehouse too hard on you?"

"It's a little harsher than I would like it. It's not too bad. Optimus has the easiest time on that road", he laughed again. When we pulled up at the warehouse, I jumped out and ran to where the bathroom was. Not long after I was dressed, I heard the tell-tale sound of tires on the gravel. I came up to the door, where my mom had moved to stand.

She looked at me and smiled, "Nice dress, darling".

"Optimus got it for me. I really like it", I gladly replied.

"I can tell", she put her arm around me as Optimus transformed. "Hello Optimus welcome back". He nodded to us, as he walked by. He was walking fairly slowly, but I smiled knowing that he was just tired. We followed him in and I watched as he was suddenly being climbed by my siblings. They were trying to climb his legs until he nearly tripped. He was then rescued by Bumblebee who held them until Optimus was able to sit down. That was when Bumblebee let the twins loose. They went after Optimus again.

"Hey, the boss 'Bot is back! Welcome home Prime", my dad called out when he caught sight of the nearly recharging Autobot leader.

"Hello Sam, Mickaela, Desiree, Eric, and Naomi", Optimus responded. He carefully pulled of Eric and Desiree off his armour and went towards Ratchet. I followed him alone, since my parent began to talk to the twins.

"Whoa Optimus! You look ready to collapse. Get some rest and we'll keep them calm, and away from you", Ratchet said after he looked at Optimus, who nodded, and went towards his room.

Optimus awoke a few hours later. He came out and sat with us. He looked a little more rested then before, but like he still needed more. He smiled this time, and took the twins to let them climb now.

"Oh, Optimus. Here's the picture I told you I'd draw", I handed the leader the picture, "Is it too small?"

"No, I can magnify it. On of the benefits of having optics", he smiled. I laughed as he looked at it. His smile disappeared. He stared off into space for a moment and shook his head. After another look over the page, he handed it to Ratchet who had just joined us.

Ratchet looked at the image then sighed, "I've seen this picture before." Before he could say anything more, Ironhide snatched the paper.

"I haven't. What's so important about it?" Ironhide placed the paper back in Optimus' out stretched hand.

Optimus sighed and it seemed like he either wanted to hit Ironhide for not knowing what was going on, or he wanted to fold his arms and place them on the table with his head on them. "This femme was known all over Cybertron, Ironhide. She is said to come from somewhere other than Cybertron. She was said to come from another place. It was also said that an Autobot would be her lover", he explained.

"This Autobot that would fall for her would also be caring and skilled. Many Autobots have claimed they would unlock the secrets", Ratchet added.

Optimus nodded, "No one that claimed they could would because they never met another species. Until now..." He placed the drawing back down on the table. "That could mean that this is you... And an Autobot you may or may not of met will hold the answer".

_I know who I would want to be the key,_ I thought. "Can we stay here tonight dads?" I randomly asked. I caught everyone off guard with that question. I consider both Optimus and Sam my 'dad' because they both raised me. I know that I could drop the title should I fall for the leader, but right now, he is still a dad in my mind. "I mean, so that if I have the dream again, I can tell you you guys."

"If it's alright with him I guess...", my dad replied pointing in Optimus' direction. He looked at my mom who nodded.

"I have no reason to say no. The children may choose if they want a seperate room, or if they would be willing to stay in one of our rooms which would be the easier option. The rooms that are designed for humans are not quite finished yet", Optimus responded. We nodded.

All of a sudden the three of us children yelled out, "I wanna stay with Optimus!" That got us an interesting look from the commander. It was shock, and then almost embarrassed. He looked away for a brief second and then he turned back to us.

"There is Ironhide, Ratchet, or Bumblebee. They can also have some stay with them. I have the feeling that if too many people share a room, then recharge will be difficult", he offered.

"I still want Optimus' room", I stated. That was followed by a course of aaawwww. I smiled.

"I'll take 'Hide then!" Desiree piped up. Eric took Ratchet, since my parents took Bumblebee. I grinned wider this time because they didn't really want to be with the other two 'Bots.

We spent more time with everyone until I wanted to talk to Optimus alone. "Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes Naomi?"

"Can we talk? I mean alone?" That earned looks from my dad who then realized that nothing inappropriate would happen since it was Optimus after all. He nodded then gave me a ride to his room. I wanted to curl up in his hand, since I liked to lay with any Autobot, but I chose not to since I did say that I wanted to TALK to him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?", he asked after he placed me on his desk and closed the door. He came over and sat down. He started the computer that was placed there. Then, he looked at me.

"Do you like them calling you Mus?" I only wanted to start a more personal conversation. I mean, I wanted to talk about him, and not about me.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. I don't mind. They are smaller than you, so I am only thinking of it as a nickname. Besides, no one always calls me by my full name at all times", he replied looking at the computer. He began to type, then looked at me when I stopped talking altogether. I looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just... They are a real family. I don't have one. They found me and raised me because I had this necklace! What if..."

"...they didn't?" He finished. I nodded. "They did, so you don't have to worry. Sam and Mikaela love you. Everyone at base does. You are loved Naomi", he said. He turned back to the computer. He focused on it for a second then turned back to me. Again, I looked down. He picked me up, and placed me on the top of the computer screen. Now, I was eye-level with the Autobot leader. "Something is wrong, so please tell me Naomi. Maybe I can help."

I sighed, "This is bothering me." I held up the necklace. "I just want to know what this means! I hate the fact it's a riddle! I just want to know...", I started crying because I honestly had no idea what it meant at all. I really wanted to have the peace of knowing what was happening. Optimus saw my outburst, and carefully pulled me to his chest. He stroked my back while I cried.

When I pulled back to look at him, he started speaking, "If I am correct Naomi, you eye color has changed."

"What?" I asked shocked.

He stood up, and walked to a human sized bathroom. There was one in each Autobots room in case we were with them and needed to go. He let me down, and I walked in. I looked in the mirror, and I saw he was right. My eyes had gone from a dark brown, to blue. The same blue as Optimus' optics. I nearly screamed but I managed to get out of the room, and back into Optimus' hands.

"I need to go see my parents", I squeaked. He nodded and headed off towards Bumblebee's room. He knocked when he arrived.

"Who?" Bumblebee responded.

"Optimus. Naomi needs to speak with her parents."

"Come on in." Optimus entered a code into the lock, then opened the door. My parents were on Bumblebee's table talking, while Bumblebee himself was sitting on the other side of the room reading a datapad. Optimus placed me gently on the table. I walked over to my mom and dad and sat down.

"What's wrong honey?" my mom asked. I looked up to Optimus, then turned to my parents. They were shocked at the color change.

"How?" my dad asked.

"I was upset about the riddle thing, and I started crying. Optimus picked me up and tried to comfort me, and when I stopped crying, my eyes were blue", I replied. I looked back up at Optimus who now was leaning against the wall talking to Bumblebee. He looked over at me, and smiled.

When he turned back to Bumblebee I said, "I think I've found the key."


	5. Choices

My mom and dad talked for a little bit, and I stared at Optimus. He was talking with Bumblebee still, and he was smiling. I realized that I probably loved him already. I love to prank him, and spend time with him. So I guess, I did really love him. I started to climb down the desk, and Optimus retrieved me.

"Hey! I can climb ya know", I grumbled. He chuckled placing me on the ground. "I was trying to get to you!"

"Oh", he chuckled. "Let's get you to bed." I graoned and he just smiled. He waved to Bumblebee who moved over to my parents. Soon, I was asleep in Optimus' hand.

_The Allspark floated past me. A blue light came from it and hit my necklace. I saw the strange femme. "Me...", I said softly. Her features were more defined. The reflection in her optics. I got closer and saw fighting. She disappeared. I moved in the she came from._

_I saw two Autobots, I saw that one was Ironhide, but I couldn't see the other one properly. I could only see that one was yellowish. There was a yell. I think it said "No!", and then a name. This time I heard the screams of pain clearly. But who were they from? I tried to turn to the sounds of the screams and metal meeting, but then two red optics came down on me. They laughed, "So, it's you". A Decepticon had found me._

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself wrapped around his finger, and him recharging in his desk chair. I looked past his arm to where he should be, and I figured out that Optimus didn't want to wake me last night so he left me alone, but couldn't lay down properly because of me so he sat in his chair. I yawned softly and got up. He was peacefully sleeping so I just sat back against his fingers. He woke up not long after.

"Morning Naomi", he greeted. I smiled. He placed me on the desk and handed me a set of clothing. It was a set that I left here last time. I had decorated it with flames. I smied. I felt my cheeks start to blush. I took it from him. He smiled and left the room. I heard a voice call for him. It was Bumblebee. I quickly changed and called out for Optimus. I heard him laughing when he opened the door. He was still talking to the other Autobot, and I could tell because he had his back to the door. He turned around then gave me a lift out to the main room.

"Hey Optimus, is everyone up yet?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Oh. I want to talk to the Autobots alone, without the twin tag-alongs."

"I can have that arranged", he replied. He walked to where I could get something to eat. He placed me down and walked away. My mom and dad came over to me not long after Optimus left.

"Hey Naomi", my dad said. I smiled. "You really think he's the key?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, I do. I know he's the key to this whole mystery." I grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cupboard, and milk from the refirgerator, and sat down. I looked around, and found him easily. He was sitting at the table, with data-pads placed on it. He was writing on one of them, and looked up briefly. I looked at my hands as I poured milk into the bowl. I put the milk down and took a better look at my hands. They were the same light blue as the femme in my dreams. I ate quickly and went to talk to him. "Optimus, is Ratchet availible?"

"Possibly. I can take you to him", Optimus replied. He picked me up and started to walk towards the Med bay. He was still working on the data-pad. It was in Cybertronian. "What's wrong Naomi?" He asked looking

"I found the key", I mumbled. I looked up to see all of the Autobots looking at me. We were in the Med bay now.

"What do ya mean?" Ironhide asked. I looked off to the side. "Naomi?" I looked at the side of Optimus' head.

"Ratchet? Can you scan me? Please?"

"Of course Naomi", he responded. Optimus handed me to Ratchet who placed me on the berth. He scanned me then looked puzzled over the results. "Your hands, are metal. You also have a spark. You said you found the key? Who?"

I turned and pointed straighted at Optimus. He just looked at me. "I'm the key?"

"Yep. You are the key. My eyes changed colors when you held me because I was crying. My hands became metal when I woke up in your hand. All because of how I was feeling towards you. You're the key. Of all the Autobots, the leader is the key. Makes sense all the same", I stated. Ironhide looked from me to Optimus. He looked confused, and so did all of the Autobots. I sighed, " 'Bee told me to 'follow my heart'. So, I did. It led me to him. The key." Optimus came over to the berth and placed his hand on it. I climbed on and he took me back to his room. He placed me on his desk and sat down in the chair. "Optimus? What's wrong?"

"Me? Nothing", Optimus replied. His optics looked far off. Optimus sighed and brought his optics down to look at me. He just looked at me. Almost like he was searching me for an answer. "You cried because you wanted this to end. Now, you are in a place where you have to make a choice. It seems like you will become a Transformer like us. So, Transformer, or human?"

That caught me slightly off-guard. That answered my question though. "I... Uh... Don't know?" He sighed again.

"Then, I suggest you keep your distance from me for the time being. I will place you outside my room, and have Bumblebee escort you where you want to go in the base", he said sadly. I understood. If I didn't want to be a Transformer, than I would have to stay away from Optimus. If I did, I would just need to tell him and things would go back to normal. It was going to be hard on us both. I sighed and nodded.

"I love you", I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me, but my feelings were going to make me change again. Once he placed me down, and had turned around, I ran to the washroom. I put the seat cover down and and sat on it. I removed the now torn socks I was wear and found that my feet had be turned into metal high heels up tp my ankles. They made me taller, and so I guess Optimus just didn't notice because he was upset. These were the same light blue as my hands. I started off towards Optimus' room again. Bumblebee came around the corner. "Hey 'Bee", I grumbled. He lifted me up, and I smiled, then my smile died. I felt like crying suddenly.

"Hey Naomi, what's the matter?"

"Choices. A really hard one. One that I don't want to have to make", I sadly replied. He looked at me with caring optics. I looked past him to see that Optimus was standing in his room with his door open only wide enough for him to see out and me to see in. He closed his door a second later. "I need to talk to my parents. I hate the idea but, I do have to make the choice. I need some help with it." He nodded and we were on our way to find my parents.

"Mom, Dad. I need your help", I said as soon as Bumblebee left the room. "I have to make a choice. Do I choose the option where I stay like I am, or do I change with Optimus' help? I don't know what to do."

"It's up to you to decide. If you want to stay human, we can stop coming. If you want to change, we can continue to come here. You don't have to choose right now. We have a car here in case the Autobots needed to be some where else", my dad responded. My mom turned a little and was watching something. I turned around to see what she was watching, and found Optimus looking over several Data-pads. I nodded, and my father walked over to Optimus. When Optimus nodded sadly, I knew we were leaving. We got into the car, and we left the Autobots behind.

"Mommy, why do we have to leave 'Bots?" Desiree cried out.

"Yeah! Why can't we stay with the Autobots?" Eric whined. I sighed, and began to cry. I was sitting beside Desiree, and I suddenly felt her hand slide down my face.

"Me, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault we left them Des. I solved the mystery, only to hurt everyone around me. Especially Optimus...", I groaned. She put her hand on mine.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you", she smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. I sighed. She was right. He did look only sad, but not mad.

"Are you mad at me Des?"

"No. Are you?"

"I'm mad at myself for hurting Optimus. He really does have a hard job. I'm only making it harder", I sighed again.

Back at base Bumblebee was rolling one of the balls the Eric left behind. He sighed and threw it in the air.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide asked startling Bumblebee. He dropped the ball and looked up.

"Nothing Ironhide. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you're upset about them leaving", Ironhide replied picking up the ball. He toss it to Bumblebee. "Have you seen Optimus?"

"Not since the Witwickys left", Bumblebee rolled the ball again. "Maybe he's in his office working again. He did say he's got a lot of work to do." Ironhide nodded.

Back at my home we were pulling into the driveway. I got out as soon as we stopped. I ran for the door, and went to my room. I layed on my bed drawing, and thinking about the choice.

I had to make a choice between Optimus and the Witwicky family. I was oved by both, and so I wanted to be part of both. There would be pain either way. If I stayed human, I left Optimus behind, and I would get old and die eventually, but I would stay with my family. If I became a Transformer, my family would grow old and die and I wouldn't, but I would have Optimus. Either was I would leave someone behind. I groaned and started my drawing over. Would I really have to choose between them?

About an hour later I was called downstairs for dinner. I looked at what I was drawing and I had drawn half of the my transformer self, and half of my human self. I sighed and placed it on my side table. I went to dinner but I couldn't get my mind off the choice.

When my mom and I were doing the dishs, about 2 weeks later, I turned to her and started, "Mom, I THINK I've made my choice."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"To stay with you... You raised me. With your husband. My father", I replied.

She laughed a little, "Optimus raised you as well. You can go with him. You're unhappy now. Optimus would be great for you. You are always happy with him. You can grow up you know. You don't have to be our child forever. You need to do what is best for you. Not always us".

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'll give you a ride towards base tomorrow morning. I can't drop you off right at base because I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Thanks mom", and I gave her a quick hug and rushed off to my room. I layed on my bed and thought about what I would say to the Autobot leader.

Back at base, Optimus was back in his office once again, and Ironhide and Bumblebee stood the office.

Ironhide sighed, "He's gonna work himself to deactivation."

"Oh. Leave him alone. I checked on him an hour ago", Ratchet grumbled shooing the two bots away.

"Ratchet, why's he spending so much time in there? He spends more time in there then in his own room", Bumblebee questioned.

"Or with us for that matter!" Ironhide added.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "Go ahead and bother him. But he's not going to move from in there." That was when Ironhide and Bumblebee exchanged looks. Ratchet walked away, and Ironhide approached the door. He knocked as soon as Ratchet was out of earshot.

"Come in", Optimus said. When Bumblebee and Ironhide walked up to the desk, he looked up. "How can I help you?" He slighty shifted when they both went to either side of his chair. He looked up to Ironhide, then to Bumblebee. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing", Ironhide lied. He hooked his arms around Optimus' arm, and Bumblebee did the same with Optimus' other. "Nothing but getting you out of this darn office!" Optimus yelled out in protest, but Ironhide ignored him.

The two Autobot's dragged their leader out of the room and dragged him to the main room. Optimus nearly collapsed when they let him go. He looked up almost angry at them. He pulled himself up to his full height. He walked past the black Autobot and left for the Med bay. He entered quietly and sat down against the wall. Ratchet turned to adress his leader, but when he noticed that Optimus was sitting on the floor, he sat down beside him.

"Prime, sir. What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I can't think straight. I haven't been able to think straight for a while", he looked up at Ratchet.

"I think I know what's wrong".


	6. Another Battle And Victory

Optimus looked over to the medic who had sat down beside him. "You do?"

The medic nodded. They talked for a while they sat on the floor. When Ratchet was satisified that Optimus was okay, he got up and his leader did the same. "Get some rest Optimus. Your systems need it", Ratchet said softly. Optimus nodded and left Ratchet standing there.

Optimus did manage did get some sleep, but his thoughts kept him up for a while before hand.

I on the other hand, slept quite well. I kept thinking about seeing Optimus again. I dreamed of what his reaction woulld be to me telling him I chose him. I slept until my mom came to my room and flipped on my lights. Then, I almost fell out of my bed.

"Time to get up", she said sweetly. I got up slowly and put on the dress Optimus gave me. I ate breakfast, and the we all got ready to go. School was out be now, but the twins were going to day-care today, because I wanted to see the Autobots today. She dropped me off just out side of town, since I knew the way to the warehouse from there. So, I started to walk.

Back at base, Optimus was still recharging since Ratchet told him to, Ironhide was watching for Decepticon activity. That was when the radar alerted him that a Decepticon was in the area. He ran to Optimus' room and began to knock on the door. He immediatly regretted it because this was one of the very few times the Optimus was still recharging when the others were awake.

"Yes?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sorry to wake you but there is a Decepticon in the area, sir", Ironhide responded. A minute later and they were both on their way out of base. The two of them were going to handle the Decepticon alone this time.

"Ratchet we'll will handle this alone. Ironhide, let's roll", Optimus said. They went off towards town.

I was walking when I saw the Decepticon driving towards me. I held my breath as Barricade rolled up behide me. I took of running towards the trees, and I realized that I was running faster than normal. There was a sudden clang of metal meeting behind me. I heard a yell, and I ran behind a tree. As I tried to regain my ability to breathe, I turned to look at what was going on. Barricade was fighting Optimus, while Ironhide was looking for me.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee! Come to my location! Naomi was spotted!" I heard Optimus yell. He was standing his ground with Barricade, but we were very close to town. Barricade slammed his fist on Optimus' jaw which made him fall. Unfortunatly, Barricade seemed to be winning. I heard the sound of tires, which meant more Autobots were arriving. Optimus kicked Barricade in the legs which caused the Decepticon to fall to the ground. He didn't allow Optimus to stand by hitting the Autobot in the side. Optimus once again hit the ground.

Ratchet and Bumblebee transformed and started towards the trees. I went a little farther into the woods, but only so far that I thought I wouldn't be seen, but so that I could still see Optimus.

Barricade hit Optimus multiple times, keeping him down. Then, the Decepticon managed to hit Optimus straight into a nearby building. It was a parking complex, that thankfully was empty. The thing came crashing down on top of Optimus, pinning him. Optimus struggled as Barricade walked up to him. Optimus finally managed to get free, and Barricade reached down and picked up a sharp piece of concrete. He ran at Optimus, and the Autobot wasn't prepared, so Barricade managed to pierce Optimus through the stomach.

"No! Optimus!" Bumblebee cried out. I ran out past Ironhide and Ratchet, and saw the worried look on their faces. I ran over to Optimus, who had fallen to his knees.

"Optimus! Please, Optimus! You have to be okay. Optimus, I love you", I said starting to cry. He looked at me with care and love in his optics.

"Naomi, I love you too", he managed. Suddenly, I felt strange. I started to shake. The next thing I saw was light, as I felt my body changing. My limbs got longer, my flesh became metal. My sight changed, and I coud see through the light. Optimus looked worried, and I saw he was leaking energon. I felt rage take over. I stood up as tall as possible, and turned to the now terrified Decepticon.

"Get out of here. Never hurt him again, or they will be finding parts of you all over the world", I threatened him. He threw another piece of concrete at me, and retreated. I looked my self over, and saw that I had become a full Transformer. I remembered Optimus, and turned around to him. "Optimus." I moved towards him, and kissed him. I placed one hand on the side of his face, and the other on his shoulder. He put his hand around me. I saw and felt him getting weaker. I nearly screamed, but looked up to see the others running up to us. I let him go so that Ratchet could look after him. " 'Bee, can you come with me to find my parents?", I asked.

"You should stay with Optimus. I'll get your parents", Bumblebee replied. I nodded, and he took off. Ratchet was looking over Optimus' wounds. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He may. I'm not sure though", Ratchet sadly responded. He chose to move Optimus back to base. Ironhide and Ratchet moved him while I tried to get used to being higher off the ground. When we got there, they put him down gently, while I stood by and watched. I became extremely nervice when Ratchet said he had to remove the concrete. I helped him. After a little while he said, "I think he's going to be alright. You should get some recharge yourself. You just became a transformer". I wanted to protest but recharge took over.

"Naomi. Naomi, time to wake up", a voice said. I turned on my optics to find Ratchet looking over me. "He's fine. I nearly lost him, but he's fine. He's going to wake up soon. I think you should be who he sees when he wakes up." I smiled and went over to him.

His optics came on slowly, and he moved them to look up at me. "Naomi", he said. I smiled. "You are so beautiful. You always have been. I love you Naomi"

"I love you too Optimus. I'm so glad you're okay", I happily sighed. "My parents are here now, Optimus". He slowly got up, with Ratchet's help. The three of us walked to the main room. Optimus had to have most of his weight resting on Ratchet to stay standing.

My mom and dad were shocked to see me now. My mom smiled a second later. I picked them both up and put them on the table, so that Optimus could sit down and not hurt himself. "Baby, what happened?" my dad asked. I sighed and helped Optimus sit. I looked over Optimus' wound. The hole wasn't fully repaired, since Ratchet hadn't been given enough time. I could see that his systems were trying to repair him while we sat there.

"I ran into Barricade. The Aubots came, and looked for me since I had run into the trees. Optimus was fighting Barricade when he was thrown into a building. When he got up, Barricade stabbed him with a huge piece of concrete. I got scared and ran to him. When I told him I love him, I turned into this", I replied looking over to Optimus who nodded. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I'm so happy", my mom smiled. "For both of you." My parents allowed us to stay together. Optimus was repaired as soon as possible.

I found Ironhide's weapons and got an idea. "Optimus, can you teach me how to fight?" I asked Optimus later that day.

"What?"

"I want to learn how to fight. How to defend myself", I replied.

He shook his head, "Alright. Ironhide can teach you."

"What about you?"

"Me? I can teach you how to sword fight, but Ironhide will teach you how to shoot, and fight hand to hand", he responded. I smiled and ran off to find Ironhide. He taught me how to fight over a few days. Then, he told me that it was Optimus' turn. He said that I learn fast. I was suprised when he said that.

One day when we were about to practise he brought out a different sword. It's base was the same blue as his armour, but with pink designs. It was a beautiful sword. "This is for you", he said, handing me the sword. I smiled, and walked towards him.

"Can we skip the practise for today?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, and we walked outside the warehouse towards the pond. We stayed outside until the sun was going down. I felt how close we were now. We could talk about anything. He moved his arm, so that I could lean against him.

"I researched some traditions on the internet", he said.

"Oh?"

Optimus moved away from me, and got into the position that men propose in. "I believe that when someone wants to remain with another forever, they ask this question. Naomi, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it at all. The Autobot leader wanted to marry me. "Yes. Yes, Optimus", I replied once I could talk. He smiled and moved back into the position he was in before.

"I learned that you are supposed to wear a ring, but unfortunately we Autobots can't since Transforming would destroy it. We will have to come up with something else", he said.

Optimus and I were married not long after, all though it was not a real ceremony. My parents were there, and it was amazing. Now, I live with a wonderful Autobot. With the four great Autobots.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who have been reading this story. Please review. If you have an idea for a sequel, please tell me. Thanks again. AlexisOptimus<p> 


End file.
